Shades of Reason
250px|thumb|Bo-Katan & Maul 250px|thumb|Duchess Satine Shades of Reason is de 15de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5 en het derde deel in de verhaallijn van Darth Maul. Narrator Villainy swells! With an army of the galaxy's most vicious criminals, Darth Maul and Savage Opress conspire with Pre Vizsla and the Death Watch to topple Duchess Satine, ruler of Mandalore. While the conspirators prepare to attack the Mandalorian capital Sundari from a base on Zanbar, the fate of 2,000 other neutral systems is under threat as Darth Maul moves closer to establishing a vast criminal empire.... Synopsis Darth Mauls idee wordt verwezenlijkt en het kamp van Death Watch wemelt van de huurlingen van Ziton Moj, Lom Pyke en de Hutts. Maul heeft de organisatie de naam Shadow Collective genoemd. De leiders buigen zich rond het probleem Mandalore. Vizsla zegt dat Mandalore niet openlijk kan worden aangevallen, omdat de New Mandalorians dan steun zullen blijven zoeken bij Satine Kryze. Hij stelt verschillende aanslagen voor zodat het volk zal in paniek slaan en de Duchess hen niet meteen kan helpen. Op die manier wil Vizsla de steun van het volk opnieuw winnen. Alvorens de schepen vertrekken, vertrouwt Bo-Katan aan Vizsla toe dat ze de Zabraks niet vertrouwt. Vizsla denkt er ook zo over, maar hij heeft ze nu eenmaal nodig om Mandalore weer te veroveren. Als dat is gebeurd, zullen ze Maul en Opress doden en valt de organisatie meteen weer uit elkaar. Op Mandalore gebeuren er verschillende aanslagen kort na elkaar. Lom Pyke slaat toe bij een space port en Ziton Moj bij Monument Park. Er ontstaat chaos en Duchess Satine probeert de gemoederen te kalmeren. Maar wanneer Vizsla en Death Watch opduikt verhit Vizsla de gemoederen en zegt dat het enkel kon gebeuren door de zwakke houding van de New Mandalorians. Onder zijn bewind zal Mandalore weer gevreesd worden en zal het niet meer gebeuren. Het volk schaart zich achter hun nieuwe leider. Wanneer Death Watch troopers schijnarrestaties verrichten en misdadigers van het Shadow Collective zogezegd arresteren, schaart de bevolking zich nog meer achter Vizsla. Zo neemt Vizsla het in een schijnduel op tegen Savage die wordt gegrepen. In het paleis wordt Duchess Satine ook gearresteerd en in de cel gegooid. Satine wil geen weerstand bieden omdat ze beseft dat het nutteloos is om het tegen de Death Watch op dit ogenblik op te nemen. Wanneer Vizsla Mandalore onder controle heeft, laat hij echter ook Darth Maul arresteren. Hij heeft genoeg van zijn bevelen en laat hem samen met Savage in de cel gooien. In de cel zit Satine gevangen naar voormalig Prime Minister Almec, veroordeeld voor chantage en omkoping. Maul kan Almec echter overhalen om zijn kant te kiezen, want uiteraard leggen de Zabrak zich niet neer bij de huidige situatie. Savage blaast de cel open met de Force en Maul daagt Vizsla uit in een persoonlijk duel. De winnaar ervan zal Death Watch leiden. Maul weet dat Vizsla zo'n duel niet kan weigeren en hij voorspelt dat de eer van Vizsla zijn dood zal worden. Vizsla weert zich goed in het duel, maar Maul en Savage beseffen dat de Mandalorian het nooit kan halen. Wanneer hij met zijn Blasters vuurt op Maul verliest hij zijn Lightsaber, maar Vizsla kan de Zabrak niet doden met zijn Darksaber. Maul krijgt het wapen in handen en onthoofdt Pre Vizsla. De andere leden van Death Watch plegen trouw aan Darth Maul, maar Bo-Katan en haar soldaten weigeren zich te schikken naar de wil van Maul en kunnen ontsnappen. Prime Minister Almec kondigt aan dat Pre Vizsla dood is en dat Duchess Satine hem heeft vermoord. Index Nieuwe Personages *Armatan Bekende Personages *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Pre Vizsla *Bo-Katan *Lom Pyke *Ziton Moj *Satine Kryze *Almec Locaties *Zanbar *Mandalore **Sundari Bron *Shades of Reason op SW.com category:Televisie